


Summer Nights

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I think he's so cute, One Shot, Post BotW, bashful link, botw, hateno villiage, he definitely blushes all the time bless this sweet boy, honestly it's so sweet, pure fluff, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shot: Link and Zelda spontaneously start dancing in their kitchen at night in Hateno Villiage. Neither can sleep because the weather is just too hot.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already written a fic on Zelink in Hateno Village (Can I have this dance?) but aaah I just love this idea so much and I'm obsessed with writing fluff so here's another one.

Summer in Hateno Village meant even the nights were too hot. Sleeping was definitely a difficult task, especially for Link when sleep often evaded him having learnt to survive on limited rest throughout his quest. They had to sleep without a blanket which Zelda was less than pleased to do so but even she admitted it was too hot with one.

"I feel so unprotected without a blanket." she argued when Link suggested leaving it off for the summer.

"I'll protect you." Link said as he embraced her.

"You're so cheesy," she laughed and kissed him on his blushing cheek "but it's adorable."

* * *

 

The air was still and the night was silent as they settled down. Zelda was curled up against him, feet wrapped between his so they wouldn't get cold. But it was still too hot and Link was restless. He climbed out of bed, and went to the kitchen in hopes of cooling down with a drink of water. After finishing a glass of not so cold water, Link felt small arms wrap around his waist from behind. He suddenly became very aware of how he had taken his top off in aim to cool down.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Zelda pressed a gentle kiss on to his back, causing his cheeks to turn that shade of pink she was oh so fond of.

"It's the heat..." he managed to spit out, still very aware of his exposed back. He didn't understand why he was still so flustered, they'd done worse things before. But she never failed to send butterflies into his stomach whenever they contacted, even after all this time. He turned around to face her as she brushed a stray hair out of his sweat ridden face and smiled up at him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and she began humming a sweet song. They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the tune, oblivious to how the heat made them all sweaty and sticky. Suddenly, Link grabbed her hands and spun her around the kitchen, both laughing and singing quietly. The pace of their dance increased as their song got faster, both clumsily spinning around the small cottage. Zelda felt herself suddenly lifted up and spun around by Link who had picked her up bridal style. She rested her forehead against his as they stopped spinning. Noses almost touching each other and breathing heavily from the dancing.

"We should do this more often," Zelda said between deep breaths, "maybe when it's a lot cooler though."

He gently kissed her forehead. "Definitely."

 


End file.
